Et après ?
by Krikr
Summary: La guerre est finie, les Moissonneurs détruits et la galaxie sauvée. Tout le monde se remet à vivre. Mais, une fois fois que tout a été accompli, que fait-on après ? One-shot. Première tentative de fiction plus "dark"


**AN: Salut tout le monde. Après un long temps d'absence (école, devoirs tout ça,...) je me remets enfin à écrire et à poster une idée qui me traîne dans la tête depuis un moment. **

**C'est mon premier essai à quelque chose d'un peu "triste" et à un Shepard pragmatique donc si vous trouvez que des choses ne correspondent pas, ne sont pas correctes ou toutes erreur d'écriture, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.**

_Si Mass Effect était à moi il n'y aurait même pas eu de Creuset. _

**Sans plus d'attente, voici l'histoire !**

* * *

**Et après ?**

**.**

**.**

**. (si quelqu'un sait comment faire des sauts de ligne invisible qu'il me le dise)**

Ça faisait à peine un an mais il avait l'impression qu'il y avait des décennies que la guerre était finie.

Si on avait pu appeler ça une guerre.

Il reposa son verre et repensa à ce qui l'avait mené ici.

_La Terre  
Salle, grise et impitoyable.  
Autant pour "la planète bleue"_

Il y avait grandi apprenant une chose:

La survie asse avant tout.  
On ne gache rien. Sauf des vies. Il y en a des millions et une de plus ou de moins ne fera aucune différence.  
Sauf pour celui qui l'aura perdu bien entendu.

Alors il avait tout fait pour que sa vie ou mort fassent la différence. Il s'était engagé dans l'armée à 16 ans non pas par patriotisme (presque plus personne ne s'engageait pour ça) mais pour avoir de meilleure chance de survie.

Et il avait survécu à tout. Même à Torfan.

_"c'est impossible lieutenant on va tous crever!  
__Si vous ne le faites pas des milliers de gens vnt mourir quand ces pirates prendront leur revanche ! Alors vous y allez où je vous colle moi-même une balle dans le crâne !"_

Et visiblement envoyer tous ses hommes à la mort (dont certains (dont lui) avaient quand même survécus ) suffisait à vous accorder le rang de N7.

.

Il n'y avait eu plus que des missions très intéressantes après ça. Plus de tour de garde dans des baraquements tranquille, plus de protection d'une colonie on ne peux plus en paix. Plus rien que de l'adrénaline.

Et il y prenait goût.

.

Puis il y a eu toute cette histoire qui a commencée sur Eden Prime.  
Rien que la présence de Nihlus le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas de problème particulier avec les extraterrestres (quand on grandi dans les rues de la Terre, on en voit parfois) mais la présence du Spectre le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un agent du Conseil vient dans le même vaisseau que vous.

Et puis les vrais emmerdes ont commencées.

D'abord l'attaque, ensuite Jenkins (_il aurait pu au moins en abattre un avant de crever ce con !_) et enfin la trahison de Saren.

Il s'était montré sceptiques au début (il avait eu la même réaction que le Conseiller galarien: "_le témoignage d'un docker en état de choc ne constitue pas une preuve recevable"_) mais plus il s'approchait de la balise, plus ses doutes diminuaient.  
Puis évidemment la balise et toutes les emmerdes qui ont suivies.

C'était 4 ans auparavant.

* * *

Dès le moment où les Moissonneurs avaient été détruits il y a avait eu un grand soupir de soulagement poussé par l'ensemble de la galaxie.

Les trois premières semaines suivant la bataille finale, plus rien n'avait fonctionné, plus d'économie, rien. Les gens étaient seulement heureux d'être en vie et le montrait en faisant des fêtes interminables qui finissaient en orgie générale, en personnes roulant sous la table ou allant vider leurs entrailles dans un coin ou bien par l'écroulement au sol de toutes les personnes présentes.

Cavait été la réaction des gens "communs". Toutes les têtes pensantes, opportunistes ou prévoyantes avaient préparées leur coup et, à la fin des réjouissances, plusieurs milliers de personne avaient été volées tandis que d'autres préparaient leur places dans ce "nouveau monde".

.

Il s'était rendu compte d'une chose: il ne pouvait plus vivre sans le frisson du combat.  
Il avait donc continué son travail de Spectre, acceptant les missions les plus dangereuses possibles pour ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once de ce qu'il avait ressenti en combattant les Moissonneurs.  
Sans succès.

Ca l'avait peu à peu éloigné de ses anciens équipiers qui, bien qu'approuvant sans réticence un combat à l'occasion, n'avaient pas le même engouement pour ça que lui.

Même les Krogans s'étaient un peu calmés. Uniquement grâce à Wrex et Bakara qui leur avaient bien fait rentrer dans la tête que NON on n'essaie plus de conquérir la galaxie si on ne veut pas se retrouver avec pire que le génophage sur la gueule.  
Wrex était d'ailleurs occupé à plein temps par sa mission d'unifier les Krogans en quelque chose ressemblant à un gouvernement.

Ashley était retournée chez ses soeurs un moment et, bien qu'il lui arrive encore de la croiser, ils ne s'échangeaient pas plus que des bonjours.

Tali vivait avec Garrus et ils prévoyaient d'emménager sur Rannoch dès que possible.

Vega était désormais un N7 et était donc souvent en mission.

Liara luttait pour maintenir sa position de Courtier de l'Ombre contre des adversaires inconnus et avec lesquel elle jouait plus à une sorte de cache-cache qu'autre chose.

Miranda essayait de rattraper le temps perdu avec sa sœur.

Jack continuait d'enseigner à l'académie Grissom.

Jacob découvrait les joies de la paternité.

Bref ils avaient tous trouvés quelque chose pour quoi vivre.

Mais pas lui.

* * *

Quand on a vécu uniquement pour survivre, que fait-on quand on n'a plus à se soucier de ça ?

Quand on aidé à sauver la galaxie, comment peut on ne serait-ce que penser à passer ses vieux jours dans un coin paumé à regarder le soleil se coucher ?

Quand on n'a personne pour qui vivre, que fait-on ?

Quand on a détruit une race de machines intelligents vieilles de plusieurs millions d'années toutes puissante, comment peut-on tirer du plaisir à n'éliminer que des pirates ?

.

C'était surtout cette dernière question qui l'embêtait le plus.

.

Il reposa son verre et réfléchi.

Il n'avait connu que le combat.  
Pour la survie, pour la gloire, pour un salaire, pour la galaxie... que ça.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard.

_Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer la mort du commandant Shepard. En effet le sauver de la galaxie a été retrouvé ce matin dans son appartement avec un pistolet Carnifex dans les mains. Les enquêteurs penchent pour la thèse du suicide. Ashley Williams, interviewée ce matin même, a déclaéré :"Ca ne m'étonne pas beaucoup vous savez. Il n'avait plus goût à rien et passait beaucoup de temps seul. Je pense qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de vivre sans action. Et après ce qu'il avait fait, rien ne pouvait être considéré comme 'de l'action' pour lui"._

_C'était Emily Wong en direct du journal de 20h._

* * *

**alors ? Je pense écrire un ou deux one shots sur l'univers de Dragon Age. N'hésitez pas me faire parvnir toute demande: requête spécifique, que ce soit dans le fandom Mass Effect ou Dragon age, par MP.**


End file.
